


Boris Izvolsky/ male!reader

by Millionemil



Category: OC - Fandom
Genre: After care, Boris Izvolsky/male reader, First Time, Gentle, Love at First Sight, M/M, Oral Sex, boris is cute, handjob, he is sweet, loving, pinning down, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22268917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millionemil/pseuds/Millionemil
Summary: for years you’ve been admiring and in love with your favorite actor. It’s the only thing that kept you going after what life’s thrown at you. It’s been hard, falling and falling, until one day everything changes.
Relationships: gay - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	Boris Izvolsky/ male!reader

**Author's Note:**

> (Hello! I am from Moscow 20 years oldand have Italian ancestors. English is my 4th language. My English is not very well. Please enjoy regardless.) i will not be further updating my story for I am too busy with collage work.
> 
> Edit:  
> Please don’t read this story, it’s godawful. He didn’t listen when I taught him English. I’ve read many books and this, this is not literature. This is a self insert indulgent lame ass thing (whatever) I’ve ever read please no kudos or encouragement  
> \- Gennady Karpov.
> 
> Hi :3 XD?!?????;) DoNt EaT tHaT PoOpOo!??????? fat and homeless :(

Finally, you got a job. Not the one you have anticipated for, but you got a job. Isn’t that all you need in life. An occupation, to keep yourself busy from the thoughts that devour your soul. Nagging questions in your head what constantly comes back, day after day, night after night

Will I ever be enough

A question what haunts you forever and ever 

For years you’ve wanted to be more than what you are. Your family had it easy since the beginning. How you’ve lived your life, born with a golden spoon in your mouth. Meaning you always had it easy since the day you were born. 

Proving them wrong was what you thought to do, to go away and make those riches on your own

But you weren’t enough

Never were you enough

The stress overwhelmed and overstimulated you causing the largest anxiety how you could never live up to the people in your past were. How were they able to manage, when you yourself can’t even get the job you’ve dreamt for

The only thing what kept your mind at bay was a film about him, just like always

You picked up a movie, your favorite one for years, as you sighed at his loving gaze from the dvds cover

Another romance film starring your most favorite actor in the world

Boris Izvolsky

The man of your dreams

As soon as the televisione opened, you sank to your couch and finally found piece

Your mind was finally shut up and shut out from the world what caused you stress

You weren’t even thinking about the fact you lived in a shabby small place you called home

Instead you thought of finally being held in his arms

“Y/n,” he called out, sweetly, his soothing perfect manly voice what puts you at ease

Without hesitation you jump to his arms and gave him a kiss

You missed him so much despite him being a figment if your imagination

He soothed you with those (yayayayayayayay >_<) veiny, strong fingers of his, feeling his touch and warmth made your body shiver

“Please, y/n, let me sooth you from this stress” he whispered at your ear, slowly pulling you closer

Edit:  
Why are you here? I told you not to read. If you’re looking for some good eroticas, I suggest you read some fiction of my own. I’m a huge literature enthusiast. No shame in my self promotion, but I’ve mastered and taken many languages arts classes and majored English. So please. 

Sorry, I had to delete the rest of the story. Fuck you Emil. Though, thank you for writing this in the family computer AND accidentally leaving your account logged in while you’re in the states studying.  
\- Gennady Karpov.

Hi :3 (T-T)  
-Sasha 123 handsome 

Hi  
\- Abram Karpov (cool )


End file.
